


BitterSweet- Jamilton

by Demmy_gal123



Series: The Bittersweetness [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 7 year age gap, Alex and Thomas are both widowers, Alexander is a 4th grade teacher, F/F, F/M, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Philip is so sweet, Teacher AU, The kids set up the adults, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas is a Senator, Yes Eliza and Martha are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123
Summary: This is just your regular old Teacher Au with our favorite political boys.Imagine this:Alexander Hamilton is a 28 year old 4th grade teacher. He's grown to be more bitter as his wife had died in child birth less than two years prior while having their third child. Living as single parent to three is more stress than he'd ever suspected and all he wanted was someone who understood how he felt.Thomas Jefferson was the Senator of Virginia, he recently took a break from politics to begin a writing career in New York City. The 35 year old has two daughters, the youngest just happening to have the most beautiful man for a teacher he's ever seen, yet his late wife had made him promise to never marry ever again. Perhaps he's thinking to far ahead, but before he knows it, the teacher seemed to have a burning hatred after their first meeting was started off bitterly.Will Thomas be able to fix things or will his attempts crash and burn?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison but not really, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Minor Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler/ Maria Reynolds, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Relationship
Series: The Bittersweetness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772470
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	1. Titles will be historical facts

Alexander awoke with a harsh, piercing cry in his right ear. He shot up and turned to the right, gently pulling the small toddler laying next to him, into his lap. It was September 7th. The first day of school for the children. As a teacher, he had already been going in but that's beside the point. He swayed back at forth, gently hushing the child back to sleep, muttering a quiet French lullaby. Once the boy was silent and looking up at him through half lidded eyes, he smiled. He laid down little AJ, prying his small fingers away from his scalp as he eased him down. He pulled out his phone, silently tip toeing out of the room and into the hall. He swiped through his contact list until coming across the name he was searching for. Tapping the contact, he put the phone up to his ear with heavy sigh.

"Maria? Hey... You remember it's the first day right? I gotta go in for work. I'll be bringing Pip and Angie with me... Yes AJ is asleep. Come quickly please.." He huffed out a breath and slammed his finger on the red button before the woman on the other line could get in another word.

Alexander was a 4th grade teacher. It wasn't anything to special if you were to ask him. The drama level was higher than he'd hoped for but if the four years he'd been a teacher had taught him anything, he just had to stay out of it and let the kids work it out. Today was Alexander's eldest son first day in 4th grade and to be rather blunt, Alexander was anything but excited. Sure, he could keep a closer eye on the kid, but he had to deal with him at home and at school too was just... too much.

He pushed off the wall and traveled into the nine year old's room. Flicking on the light, a groan emitted from the bundle of blankets on the bed. Alexander waited no more than thirty seconds before grabbing the bundle and dragging it from the the mattress and into the cold floor. A yelp was heard and out came his messy haired son.

"Why'd you always have to do that Pops? If you'd of given me another minute-"

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't. It's the first day school. We can't break tradition now came we? Get dressed then come out for breakfast." Alexander sighed. He slipped out of the room then went into his daughter's room, gently nudging the girl. She stretched her arms up before rolling around to face him, a tired smile painted on her face.

"Hi Papa.."

"Good morning mon amour. Your first day of kindergarten is today.."

Her eyes gave a gleam as she sat up, smile growing more by the second. Alexander smiled gently, amazed by how much the young girl resembled her mother. He shook out of it and pulled Angelica up to her feet and picked out an outfit for her.

"You put this on by yourself? I'll come check on you in a moment.."

After the nod of conformation, he stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently. A sudden knock of the front door had him gasping for air but he quickly recovered and descended down the stair case. Straightening himself out, despite being in pajamas, he opened the door and was relieved at the familiar face. The woman stepped in, giving a small nod. "Alex." She smiled.

"Maria, can you start breakfast? I'll get the kids ready-" He huffed out.

"I got it." She nodded and slipped off her coat, hanging it on the rack next to the door, after slipping out of her shoes, then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Alexander turned and jogged back up the stairs, almost running over Philip in the process.

-—~+~—-

Once arriving to the school, he glanced back at the two children sitting in the backseat. He let a small grin spread across his face as he leaned back and looked at the two, pulling out the key from the ignition. "Aright you two, you both ready?"

"Pops I'm too tired."

"I'm ready!" 

The two voice rang out over the other. Alexander simply shook his head, with a fond smile and he slipped out of the car, grabbing his work bag from the passengers seat. Philip got out and unbuckled Angelica before helping her down and out of the car. The two expressions on the kids faces were practically polar opposites as they stepped into the elementary school. He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled it around, effectively messing up his hair. Philip groaned causing Alexander to smile.

"Brighten up kid. Thought you'd be excited to be suck with your Pops the whole year."

He could practically hear Philip's eye roll.

——

After dropping Angelica off with Mrs. Washington in the kindergarten room, he and Philip walked halfway across the building to reach their own classroom. Dropping his bag behind the desk, he got to working on writing names on the desk name tags and setting the desks up in a simple half circle. After a while, kids and parents began to start wondering in. First noticing young Theodosia run up to Philip with a big grin, Alex turned and smirked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir."

"Alexander, it's been four years and yet, you still insist on doing that..."

Alex only shrugged. "You gotta know it's me somehow."

"Oh believe me, I'd know regardless."

Alexander sucked in a breath and just forced himself to smile at the man standing before him. "You'll be on your way out yes? Would you like me to hold your hand on the way out? I'd be more than happy to help, sir."

The man's lips quirked downwards and he turned away with out another word, going to his daughter.

The interaction with Aaron had so far been the only negative one. All together, Alex had 24 kids in his class and almost all had shown up. He was about ready to begin introducing himself until the man that walked in made him choke on his words. In through the door came Senator Jefferson holding the hand of a young girl. Glancing on the list of names he had in his hand, he found the name 'Mary Jefferson' right under Philip's name. He hadn't thought twice about the name, considering it common, plus what would the Senator of Virginia be doing in New York City, though, he was a senator and the man was standing right in the classroom, walking right up to him.

Alexander shut his mouth quickly and fixed a small smile on his face at the man, his eyes wondering to the girl putting her things in the small assigned locker she had. Looking at her body language, she seemed shy. No doubt because of the new environment as any young child would be. His eyes flicked to the taller man in front of him when he cleared his voice, a scowl on his face.

"Listen, I don't care about introductions. All you need to know is Mary is shy and timid and if I hear anything about you talking shit, or politics to her, were goin' to have a problem. Got it okay darlin'?" The darker man sneered, his tone nothing more than professional

Alexander blinked in surprise before fixing his posture, keeping the polite smile on his face but his tone of voice was far from the same. "Why in the world would I bring up politics to 4th graders? And speaking 4th graders, watching your mouth." He practically growled the end. His patience for assholes were very thin this morning and he did not need to be sour on the first day.

The taller male narrowed his eyes before glancing over to Mary, watching her slowly sit down, next to Philip, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. Her eyes suddenly flicked up to meet her father's gaze. Alexander raised an eyebrow, watching the two until Jefferson broke the eye contact to narrowly glare down at Alex.

"You better watch it." He hissed then abruptly turned and strode out of the room.

Alexander huffed and stepped up to the front of the class, clearing his voice.

The talking slowly quieted down as more students noticed him and hushed their classmates. Alexander waited for the talking to mostly stop before he spoke up.

"Hello guys! I'm Mr. Hamilton. As you all know, I'm going to be your teacher for fourth grade! Now since most of you all don't know one another we're going to play a short game with a ball. So we'll say our name and one cool fact we want to say about ourselves." Alex walked over to his desk, grabbing one of Philip's old foam ball that Eliza had bought him years ago. "I'll start. My name is Mr. Hamilton and... I like to read books. So not cool. I know." He smiled at the snorts and giggles coming from the kids and tossed the ball to a boy sitting at a desk near him.

—-~+~—-

The day went by relatively smoothly. After the game, he had gotten them to do math coloring sheet, practicing easy multiplication. To his surprise Mary was the first one done and she confidently showed him her answers before starting to color. He hummed a little when Philip came rushing after her, no doubt jealous that the girl had finished before him.

After about an hour of checking and correcting math, they moved onto English, with fluency reading in groups. An easy, short story he had printed out then the they moved onto specials.

The rest of the day went as easily as the first half was, but he was starting to dread when three o clock was nearing. They were outside on the play ground, kids running around and playing wildly. Alexander sat at the table with two other teachers, wrapped up tightly in his coat. Despite it being September and considered warm outside, the islander would find that he would never over come the cold weather. As any temperature below seventy was too cold for him to handle. Soon enough parents came up and signed out their kids. Martha Washington had brought out Angelica to him on her way out and by three thirty he was left alone on the playground with Philip, Angelica, and Mary being the only three left.

Other teachers had already gone inside or left with their own children. Now he just had to wait for that rude Senator. Angelica came barreling up to him, loudly exclaiming that she was cold and he sighed and brought her onto his lap to share warmth. He watched as Philip ran around, chasing Mary, the two playing a two player tag game to occupy themselves while waiting.

A quarter to four the asshole finally decided to show up. Mary ran up to great him, slamming her body into his, causing him to stumble back a little at the impact. Jefferson grabbed her hand and walked up to the table Alexander was sitting at. At Jefferson's approach, Alexander huffed and buried his nose into Angelica's soft silky waves, watching Philip run over.

"Pops, can we go home now?" Philip breathed out, watching Jefferson grab the pen and quickly loop his signature next to Mary's name.

"Yeah! Papa I'm still cold!" Angelica added in.

Alexander only sighed and looked at the paper, waiting right until Jefferson's hand was barley away, to slam the binder shut, snatching the pen from him with a huff of indignation. He ignored the glare that was sent down at him from the taller male and he abruptly stood up, holding Angie on his hip. He snagged the binder up with his free hand and began walking back to to the building to retrieve his things. Behind him, he listened to Philip call out Mary to wish her a loud goodbye to which she responded just as happily. Foot steps ran up then settled, walking next to him.

"We should have Mary over sometime. She's nice." Philip commented, flashing a toothy grin up at Alexander.

Alex only hummed and walked up to the door, scanning his ID card and let Philip pull it open for him. "Maybe. We'll see." He did like Mary. She seemed to be a very sweet little girl. It was her father he was worried about. But Philip didn't need to know that.

—-~+~—-

Once they had finally gotten home, they stepped in and were welcomed to an ear piercing cry. Maria came out from the living room, clutching a bawling AJ to chest. She passed him over to Alexander, who frowned, gently running his finger over the thin hair on his head.

"I don't think he feels good today. He's been quite moody and every time I try to get him to nap or eat, he just cries.." Maria huffed, threading her fingers through her hair.

Alexander only sighed. "Could you start dinner for me? I won't keep you much longer. I promise..."

Maria just shook her head. "It's my job Alex, it's okay. Just see if you can take care of little Junior here.."

Alexander nodded his head and began his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with updates! @demmygal
> 
> This story is based off of nothing, but the fun of school and random romantic shit I decide to put in it. If you have any suggestions, editing issues you see, or complaints about the amount of politics and political opinions please message me. Keep it out of the comment section, I’d like to keep this story as peaceful as possible. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions or prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and texting me on tumblr! Honestly i need friends lmao.


	2. After being told Hamilton died, Jefferson became strangley quiet and requested for Burr’s arrest immediately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This mentions stuff about death during childbirth. If any of that triggers you, don't read the first few paragraphs plz

Alexander was on the verge of tears at this point. Here he was, sitting on his bed, rocking little AJ as he continued to roar on. He'd been doing this since he got home at four. Currently, it was a quarter to mid-night and he had only had a two hour break when he had managed to rock the toddler to sleep. He couldn't do it any longer. With a shaky hand, he fiddled around in his pocket, tugging the device out, his other hand, firmly pressing AJ to his chest. He scrolled through and tapped on the only person he knew would have a chance at being wake. After two short rings, a loud, high pitched voice screeched into his ear.

"Alex? What the hell man? It's like midnig- Is there a kid crying?"

"Thank god, Peggy, are you... Can you please come here and get this kid to sleep? I've been trying since I've gotten home and so far, I've only had two hours of peace." He spoke with slurred, his eyes watering from the amount of strain he's been putting them through. "Please..."

There was silence on the other end, AJ's whimpers and cries, being the only heard sound. After a minute there was some shifting and the jingle of keys. "Fine, but you owe me." Then the line clicked off.

Alexander shook his head and leaned back against the headboard, drowning out the crying and gazing off into the picture hanging adjacent from him on the wall. It was the picture of he and Eliza on their wedding day. The picture was taken during the reception. Eliza and him stood arm in arm, gazing with tear filled eyes at Angelica. He remembered the speech she'd given. It was only 5 minutes, yet there was not a dry eye in the room by the time she was finished. His eyes drifted from Angelica to Eliza. His beautiful wife. She didn't deserve to die from childbirth. When they'd gotten married, he had pictured himself with 8 kids, a white picket fence, and a dog. In that picture, Eliza wasn't supposed to die before him. Yet, the universe gave him the middle finger once again. Even despite everything, he couldn't find it in himself to blame little Alex, even if all he did was throw tantrums and refuse to let him sleep more than 4 hours. Maybe he was heartless for thinking so, but deep inside he knew Eliza would've never wanted him to hold it against Junior. If only he could-

A flick on the forehead, startled him out of his thought process and he looked at the woman standing above him. He sighed and passed AJ over to Peggy before sliding down to curl up.

"Thinking about Liz, huh?" She quietly asked, soothing the toddler down to only quiet whimpers, his bottom lip pushed out and those big brown doe eyes, looking at Alex in all their teary glory.

"Yeah.."

"Alex, when I say this, I'm saying it the most... /loving/ way possible, but you need to get your head out your ass and start going out. We miss you when we go to the bar. Ever since Eliza passed, all you've done is locked yourself away from us.."

"I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to date with another woman again..." He muttered, looking softly into Junior's eyes.

"Well, you could try and get with a guy..."

"What? I'm not gay-"

"Well sure you’re not /fully/ gay, but you're attracted to guys aren't you?"

Alexander groaned and rolled over to face the other way, hands coming up to cover his eyes. "That was a one time thing! John and I were drunk and we swore that we'd never do it again! Besides, I have three kids, even if I did want to start dating, who would want someone who already has kids?"

"Well person that has kids too! I could convince Angelica to get one of her Senate friends to go on a date with you." Peggy pipped up, relaxing her shoulder to not disturb toddler sleeping against one.

"Tch, Senate friends, yeah right."

"They all probably have kids. Y'all are old."

Alexander sputtered, wheeling around to glare at her. "I'm only a year older than you-"

"So it's settled then! I talk to Angelica tomorrow!" Peggy grinned at him and laid AJ next to him, tucking the blanket over him. The toddler had at some point fallen asleep in the woman's arms. Thank God.

"Peggy... I appreciate it. I really do, but I... I.. don't have time... Ya know. Cause I gotta.. watch kids all day."

"Oh please, you could take one Saturday night to go out on a little date."

"Yeah, but who would watch the kids? Maria doesn't do weekends and you and Angelica are always occupied on the weekends..." Alexander sat up, run his finger through his hair, desperately trying to come up with excuses.

"Well actually, I'm free this weekend. So this Saturday yeah?"

"C'mon Pegs," he sighed. "I don't want to start anything serious."

Peggy flashed him a grin. "It doesn't have to be serious, have a little fun. Maybe get laid.." She gave a little wink, warning her an eye roll.

"I can't do this right now. Go sleep on the couch or something." He slipped under the blankets, facing away from the door.

"I'll texts you the details!~"

  
  


—-~+~—-

Stepping into the school for the second day was not what he wanted it to be. After dropping Angie off in her room, he walked off with Philip to their class only to be greeted by a certain senator standing outside his door. He stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow, looking at the taller man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Philip smile and walk over to greet Mary, who was tracing the lines in the wall.

Alexander shook his head and turned to the door, fumbling with the key around his neck, dipping down to quickly unlock it. He looked at Jefferson then sighed, pushing the door open, holding it for the other three. The two nine year olds ran in, heading over towards the game closet he had, and Jefferson walked in after them. He kicked over the door stop and wedged it under the door before walking to his desk. Why Jefferson decided to ruin his morning and come early? Alex had no clue.

Settling in, refusing to meet Jefferson's gaze, he sat down in the desk chair, looking down at the calendar in front of him. "Do you need something?" He quirked up an eyebrow.

Jefferson snapped out of his daze and looked at him before pulling out his phone. "I've come early to say that I wish to have a conference with you. A... What do you call it, a parent thing with... uhm..-“

Alexander snorted softly, pulling out a small yellow sticky note from his desk. “A parent-teacher conference. Yeah okay.” He rolled his eyes. “You were supposed to sign up during open house a week ago.” He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, well. I’m a busy man. I am a Senator you know. I had things to attend to.” Jefferson scoffed, putting a hand on his desk leaning against it.

Alexander looked at his hand briefly before looking back up at the taller male. “Senator Schuyler-Church had no problem giving up 30 minutes of her time for her child’s education. Why would it be different for you?”

Jefferson looked offended for a brief moment before skating out of it.“Senator Schuyler and I have much different affairs we attend to. Believe me when I say that.” He snorted, snootily turning his nose up.

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I hear all about that,” he muttered.

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to retort, but Alexander abruptly sat up, grabbing a pen, clicking open to scribble words onto the paper. “Give me a day and time.”

Jefferson huffed and stood up straight, crossing his arms. “Today. 3:30.” He spat, narrowing his eyes.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows but wrote it on the sticky note. “Not a minute late. Good day Mr. Senator.” He hissed, turning to place the note on the wall with all the other conferences that we’re planned.

Ignoring Jefferson, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through, practically falling out of his seat at the loud ding erupted from the small device. Seeing it was text from Peggy, he rolled his eyes but reluctantly tapped on it, watching the screen form onto the messages app.

**Pegleg (7:06 am):** _Angie said she’d get your hot ass a lay. You’d better thank me._

**Hamil-ton (7:07 am):** _I’m not thanking you for doing something I told you not to do. And for God’s sake, change my name._

**Pegleg (7:07 am):** _You asked for it-_

_**—Pegleg changed Hamil-ton’s name to Hamil-slut—** _

**Hamil-slut (7:09 am):** _That’s just mean. I can’t deal with you without at least two pots of coffee._

Alexander clicked off his phone, ignoring the immediate reply from Peggy. Expecting it to be a witty response, he simply flips it to face down, looking at the door as parents and children walk in and get settled in for the second. Immediately he can sense a difference with the children. They’re less clingy to parents and more excited to find their seats and talk with friends they had made. Alex smiled softly, standing up to grab papers from the printer he made the previous day. Having Philip and Mary go around to place one on every desk, he went up the white board to begin writing.

After a good 20 minutes, Alexander rose from his desk, heading to the front. Waiting for lingering parents to leave, he gathered the children’s attention, giving a smile to them all. “Good morning today! Today we’re for going to make jobs for all of you-“

  
  


-—~+~—-

The day went by fast enough for Alexander. Following a normal schedule, the kids still had yet to act up and require sitting out of recess or possible detention. Once again outside with the kids on the play ground. His best friend, John Laurens whom was also the 5th grade teacher, leaned over to Alex, pursing his lips together.

“Hey Lex?” He muttered.

Alexander turned his head, nodding his head in acknowledgement, prompting the freckled male to continue.

“Do you mind watching Franny after school for a bit?” He asked, referring to his 14 year old daughter. “I can pick her up from your house, it should only take an hour or two..” He bit his lip, running his fingers through his curly hair.

Alex frowned at the southern sitting next to him. “John. I would. You know I would, but I got a parent conference after school..”

John looked exasperated, chewing on his lip. “Cmon Alex, please? She won’t do anything. Plus you’ll have your kids and that other parent’s kid with you. All she’ll do is play on her phone. Please, I’m desperate. I’d normally let her go with me but..” He sighed heavily, “I’ll tell you later. Just...please..”

Alexander bit his lip, glancing over at the children messing around on the playground, before looking back at John. “Fine.. okay. Only an hour or two?”

John smiled and nodded. “Yes, I promise. Thank you,” he grinned.

Alexander just nodded and turned to look at all the kids. Once all the 5th graders were signed out, John ran over to the middle school to pick up Frances and Alexander waited on playground with Philip, Angelica and Mary.

A few minutes after 3:30, Jefferson came up the gate, a tall teenaged girl following quietly behind him. Hands shoved in her jean pockets, wide smile patented across flawless skin. Adorning glitter and bling, she looked about as preppy as Jefferson himself. This girl was no doubt his daughter. Jefferson approach him, shoving his hands into his tailored pants pockets, eyeing Alex, clearly annoyed.

“Are we really talking out here?” The taller male scoffed. The teenager stood next to him, clearly uncomfortable with her father’s annoyance. Angelica ran over when noticing the group. The girl cooed down at her, crouching down to talk to her. The two nine year olds noticed Angelica and slowly began padding over as well.

Alexander wanted nothing more than to say yes, just annoy the man a little more but he shook his head. “No. I just have to wait for my friend’s daughter.”

Right as he finished his sentence, the gate slammed closed and they all turned to see who came in. The teenaged girl gasped and smiled widely. “Frances!”

The blonde girl looked up from her phone, giving a smile and a small wave, walking over to stand next to Alex. She nodded to the girl. “Martha.” She muttered. “Uncle Alex.” She glanced at Alex, giving a small shy nod.

Alexander hummed then stood up, grabbing the sign out book and his key card. “Now we can go in.”

He lead the group back in the school. Opening and holding the door for everyone. They all headed back to his room, the teenagers sat the corner, talking amongst themselves and the nine years old figured out a quiet game to play, little Angelica tagging along with them. Alexander and Jefferson settled at his desk. Alexander took out a folder and set it on the desk, folding his hands.

“Let’s review.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with updates! @demmygal
> 
> This story is based off of nothing, but the fun of school and random romantic shit I decide to put in it. If you have any suggestions, editing issues you see, or complaints about the amount of politics and political opinions please message me. Keep it out of the comment section, I’d like to keep this story as peaceful as possible. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions or prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and texting me on tumblr! Honestly i need friends lmao.


	3. Jefferson has a bird named Dick whom he would do duets with on violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s review time bois. I’m sorry my updating schedule is so whacked. Imma try to update every two weeks or so though

"Lets review." Alexander sighed. He looked down at his desk, flipping open the same folder placed in front of him. "I've only known her for two days, but from what I've seen she's a good kid. Grades from previous years are pretty good, she's well behaved, gets along with peers, always happy to help. Why exactly are we here right now?" Alexander folded his hands, cocking an eyebrow up at Jefferson.

Jefferson sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at the file Alex had laying in front of him. "I don't want any problems with you." He hissed.

Alexander hummed, leaning back in his chair. "Please do explain."

Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows, glancing back at Mary, whom was playing uno with Philip and Angelica. She violently slammed down her last card with a small shout of glee and Philip threw his own down in rage.

"In previous schools, she's had trouble. I don't know what your... files.. say but she has ADHD. She's very bright, but she has a hard time keeping up. Specifically in English and reading. So have patience with her. Let her go at her own speed and don't overwhelm her." The Virginian huffed.

Alexander stared at the man for a long minute. He had noticed she seemed to struggling on the small fluency packets he had the kids work on, but the kids in her group always seemed to have her keep up. "I-.... Well... uh. During fluency, she had seemed to struggle, but her group seemed to pull her along quite smoothly when she'd get off topic..." Alex pursed his lips together. "I haven't worked with many kids that have ADHD... what are... What helps her focus? Quiet environment? Does she need to work in a room alone during tests or..?" He was at a lost. He knew very few people with ADHD. He was happy to learn more though. For this one second, he let the hatred he felt for the Southerner melt away, far too focused on his student. He only wanted the best for her and it was clear Jefferson wanted the same for his daughter. Suddenly his previous behavior was piecing together. The negative attitude towards him.

Jefferson's mouth dropped open then it shut as if he was unsure. It was clear he wasn't expecting Alex to ask such a question, or even,, care. "Well. If she needs help, be patient with her. She might lose focus quickly but just try to keep her one topic. It's not severe or anything, but just... be nice and don't say she's stupid.." He grumbled.

"Why would I call her stupid? She's not stupid clearly, just needs a little more help. I can do all that stuff. Why would I be a children's teacher if I couldn't be patient for them?"Alexander scoffed.

Jefferson only rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. They sat in silence for a few awkward moments before Mary cane over to Jefferson and tugging on his sleeve, prompting the man to look down at the girl. "Yes?"

Mary shyly looked down before quietly muttering under her breath to him. Alexander glances past the two to see Philip perched on the edge of his seat, looking at the two and suddenly it clicked his head at what they wanted.

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Speak up a little please."

Mary looked away, pushing a brown curl out of her face to tuck it behind her ear. "Can Philip have a play date with me?" She muttered. Jefferson must've heard this one cause his face dropped a little.

"Well that depends. When?" The Senator sighed.

"Today?"

"Not today."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" The small girl pouted, arms coming to fold across her chest.

"Because were busy. I got a dinner with Uncle Jemmy tonight remember? You and your sister have to go to Sally's house." Jefferson sighed. Alexander almost felt bad for the man in that moment, but then remember he's kind of a bitch and the pity instantly flew away.

"Well yeah. I could go with Mr. Hamilton and you can get me after your dinner with Uncle Jemmy." Mary was dead set on this. She was standing confidently, ready to give it her all. Alexander simply leaned back and watched the two continue to go back and forth.

Philip eventually got up and went to Alex's side, looking at him with big puppy dog eyes. He grabbed onto his hand, looking at him insistently. Alexander looked at him with careful blank expression before turning back to the other two. Mary looked at Jefferson, eyes glassing over, just threatening to have tears tip over.

He could see Jefferson considering in his head before he looked down at the girl. "Well that depends on what Mr. Hamilton says." Right as those words come out of his mouth, all three pairs of eyes turn to him.

Alexander raises an eyebrow before looking at Jefferson. "How long until you pick her up?"

Jefferson shrugged. "6 or 7."

Alexander pursed his lips before just giving in. "I guess." Then he turned to Philip. "But you two must include Angie, you hear? No getting left out."

Philip let out a big grin and he quickly nodded, rushing over to Mary, visibly rocking on his toes at the excitement.

Alexander stood up and began gathering his things together. "I'll text you my address then." He muttered to Jefferson while putting the folder away. When he looked back up at the Southerner, he was shouting him an odd look.

"How do you know my number?"

Alexander shrugged. "Angelica Schuyler."

Jefferson hummed then turned to Mary, giving her quick good bye kiss then he stood up striding over to the door. Martha got up and left from her place with Frances in the corner to follow him out as he walked out.

Alexander looked at the four children then shook his head, collecting his keys. "Mkay lets go."

Philip and Mary ran out, Angelica following closely behind. Frances came over to him, taking Angelica and Philip's backpacks to help him as he locked the door behind all of them.

——~+~——

When they all stepped through the door, it was luckily quiet inside. Alexander put down everything in his hands then dropped his keys into the small bowl near the door. Traveling into the living room, Maria was sitting on the couch, rocking a sleepingJunior while scrolling through her phone. She looked up from the device when he walked in and she smiled.

"He was very good today." She smiled proudly. Alexander grinned.

"Did he seem sick?"

Maria shrugged. "Not really, he just slept a lot. I kept him in light clothes and he seemed to be fine. He wasn't cold. He woke up to eat twice. He played for about half hour after then went back to sleep. I changed his diaper only once. I think he's due for another one right about now though."

Alexander only nodded. "If you do that, I'll make you dinner?" He smiled a little.

Maria laughed softly then nodded her head. Alexander grinned and turned to head into the kitchen. He looked around for something easy, not wanting to make a big dinner to likely only be wasted. In the end, he ended up, pulling out ground beef and making a hamburgers for everyone. 

Maria came in once he was half way done and she smiled. "He went right back to sleep. He's bed now."

Alexander hummed and nodded his head.

"Do you need help?" She offered.

"Could you set up plate and stuff at the table? Get an extra one too, Philip has a friend over." He sighed. Maria nodded and moved to do so.

Philip strode into the room, Mary following in tow. "Hey, uh. Pops, can I use your phone to show Mary a video..?"

Alexander shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket, offhandedly giving the phone over without really thinking.

Philip swiped it from him, then turned, rushing out a thanks before running back out and to his room.

————

Alexander finished the burgers then called the other children into have dinner. They all ate peacefully. Then went back to their own thing. Maria helped Alex finish washing dishes before taking her own leave. Junior had woken up and waddled his way to Alexander in the living room. Alex smiled at the toddler, opening his arms, letting him come over. Alexander quietly talked to Junior and was only interrupted when John strode through the door, not bothering to knock. He slipped off his shoes then dropped next to Alex, draping his arm over his shoulders.

"It was a long, painful chat babe." John whined. Alexander rolled his eyes, swiping a lock of hair from Junior's face. The small boy turned and smiled at John, crawling off Alex to babble at John.

John grinned and kissed the boys forehead. "How my little trouble maker doing?" He cooed. Junior giggled and got out some mixed sentence about his day and Maria.

Alexander chuckled softly, sinking back into the seat. "So how is Manning. I haven't seen that girl since college."

John snorted and messed with Junior's shirt. "She's still the same bitch she was then. She's the reason I'm gay. Change my mind." He shook his head.

Alexander hummed a little. "What did you have to meet with her about anyways?"

"Something about Franny. She says she wants to have her spend weekends instead of just Saturday. It's up to Frances to decide but.." He shook his head. Frances entered the room, scrolling through her phone and when she saw John, she hummed a little. "What took you so long?"

"It just went a little longer than I thought. I gotta talk with you when we get home though." John sighed and placed the toddler down on the floor, watching him waddled over to the book shelves. He began to pull out the children books. Frances hummed then turned went out the door to go the car. John groaned the stood up. He turned and grabbed Alexander's hands pulling him up. He wrapped his arms around his waist, just standing there, swaying gently. Alexander rolled his eyes but slid his own arms around the man’s shoulders.

"Wish me luck shuga'" The freckled man drawled teasingly, but there was true nervousness behind his words.

Alexander looked at him and hummed. "I'm sure she won't want to. She's been with you for all her life, but if she does end up trying it, at least you still get her the whole week then?"

"I just don't want her to leave me. I don't mind if she goes to with Martha on the weekends... but what if after that it turns into her wanting to move in with her?"

"It won't. You've been there for her and she realizes that." Alexander sighed. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah?"

Alexander hummed a little. "Yeah." He looked at the man and flashed a smile. John gave a small grin then kissed his cheek platonically.

"See you tomorrow Lexi~" John snickered as Alex scoffed and sat back down.

John left then he looked down he suddenly remembered he needed to text Jefferson so he could collect his child. Right as the thought ran through his mind, a car he didn't recognize, pulled into the driveway. Alexander squinted his eyes then huffed. The man must've texted Angelica first. Alex stood up, scooping up Junior and he went to Philip's room. When he walked in, the two were writing what looked like to be ideas on paper with colored pencils. Philip looked up and saw him and he quickly, shifted the paper to hide what was on it. Alexander chose to dismiss it for now, turning to Mary.

"I believe your father is here."

Mary outed but stood up and begun to collect her stuff. There was sharp knock on the door. Alexander turned and walked to the door, opening it with a soft hum. Angie came up next to him, leaning against his leg and Alexander looked at the taller male before moving back to let him in. Jefferson's stepped in and shut the door behind him.

Alex could see Jefferson eyeing Junior in his arms but he carefully chose his words and thankfully it was nothing about the toddler. "Is she almost ready?"

Alexander nodded and looked down to Angelica, who was leaning against his hip with her eyes fluttering closed. He gently touch her head and she looked up at him. "Go get ready for bed." He muttered. The girl nodded, padding off to her room.

Junior twisted in his arms to study the Virginian standing in front of them. Alexander looked at him, and Jefferson looked at him. He offered a small smile to the small boy. Junior grinned and lunges forward for him. Alexander huffed, practically dropping him when he did so, pulling the boy tight against himself with quiet curse. Jefferson looked taken a back but he didn’t say anything about it. It was an awkward silence for a few moment until pounding footsteps ran out of Philip's room. Mary walked over to Jefferson, mumbling a good bye to Philip. When the two finally walked out, no other words exchanged with Jefferson he shook his head and ushered Philip to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with updates! @demmygal
> 
> This story is based off of nothing, but the fun of school and random romantic shit I decide to put in it. If you have any suggestions, editing issues you see, or complaints about the amount of politics and political opinions please message me. Keep it out of the comment section, I’d like to keep this story as peaceful as possible. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions or prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and texting me on tumblr! Honestly i need friends lmao.


	4. Hamilton and Jefferson both made newspapers to publicly shame and criticize each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the human disaster that is Alexander Hamilton

A few weeks had passed, it was now October. School had been in for about a month. Alexander had gotten to know the children in his class more. He'd learned their personalities by now and qualities each student had. Mary hadn't been much trouble at all with her ADHD. He had picked up on things that could've been frustrating for previous teachers. When doing math, she would often confuse the steps as there was to many; division being an primary example. Alexander, after reading for a week straight about it, had figured out a shorter system that he made that she could get straight and easily remember. In English, she couldn't remember the full stories if they read them all at once so he slowed it down for her, having her go section by section; at her own pace, while the class moved on. He found it best to work with her after school. It had become apart of his schedule that they wouldn't leave until 3:30 as Jefferson couldn't get out of most meetings until then. Not that Alex minded all that much. They'd found a system. Mary and Philip had grown closer. He would often find them planning something everytime they had play dates (which was a twice a week occurrence) Him and Jefferson had grown to tolerate one another, but the back and forth bantering was inevitable. He bickered with the man constantly when the children would play, but it was almost fun. It had a playfulness twirled into it that made it enjoyable. Peggy had been teasing him about the upcoming date he had this week with a Senator that Angelica set him up with. He had tried to get Philip to ask Mary to have a sleep over that night but it appeared Jefferson was busy that night too. Alexander just accepted it as it was and was going to have Peggy watch them for the night until he got home.

Leading up this event, Philip was at the Jefferson's, Angelica and Junior were with Peggy while Alexander was running around to prepare for the date he had the next night, Maria and Lafayette watching him.

Alexander tore through his closet, turning his nose up at everything he owned. He let out a loud sigh and turned back to the other two in the room. "What the hell do I even wear? I haven't been on a date in like six years. This is too much!" He complained.

Lafayette tsked and stood up from his perch on Alex's bed. "Mon piete, what has happened to your, how you say, Tom-cat ways?"

Alexander rolled his eyes, turning to pout at his closet. "They ran away after Angelica was born. I had no time to flirt while having a wife and two kids."

Lafayette shook his head and began opening his drawers to rummage through. "Mon Dieu, just simply grow them back! You must swoon this mystery man! We all know you need a good lay." Cue the eye roll.

Maria hummed and crossed her arms. "Don't you get dizzy from all that eye rolling Alex?"

Alexander huffed, lifted his middle finger her way. Lafayette snorted and swatted his hand down. "Quite behaving like a child and lets go get you some proper clothes. You need to look /hot/."

Alexander huffed. "I always look hot thanks, and what's the point Laf? I'm not looking for sex you French fuck. You realize this yeah? I want a partner not a fuck buddy. I'm too old for this shit."

Lafayette shook his head. "Twenty eight is not that old mon ami. Maria darling, come. We must teach this peasant what good fashion sense is." He grabbed Alexander's wrist and proceed to drag him out.

Alexander huffed, complying after realizing there was no getting out of this. "You guys are so mean to me."

Lafayette dragged him out to his car, shoving him in the backseat as Maria slipped into the passengers side. "Hush. It's for your own good." He shut the door then got into the front, starting the car, letting it hiss to life.

They ended up going to the mall. Lafayette and Maria dragged him through various stores, picking up accessories and different clothes he could wear to this date, blatantly ignoring Alex's complaints. Lafayette bought all of it despite Alexander's various /loud/ protests. They ended up spending the remainder of the day there. Once Alex has finally convinced them that he needed to be home to tuck his children in, they finally gave in. They dropped off Maria first then went to Jefferson's house to pick up Philip.

Alexander texted Peggy to bring the kids home and told her he'll be home soon. Lafayette pulled up to the curb, raising an eyebrow in appreciation of the large town house located in the center city.

"Is this man rich Alex?" Lafayette raises an eyebrow his way.

Alexander rolled his eye. "He's an arrogant, spoiled Virginian Senator. All his money is from Daddy. Believe me, you don’t want anything to do with this asshole." He scoffed, getting out.

Alexander ignored Lafayette's comment on how he should 'snatch him up' and he went up to the door, racking his knuckles against the door three times. After a minute of silence he spammed the door bell, impatiently tapping his toe. Inside he heard a loud slam then a string of colorful words Alexander refused to repeat and the door was slammed open, revealing the tall Southerner.

"For God's sake, all you needed to do is ring it once." Jefferson huffed.

Alexander took in his appearance, raising a judgemental eyebrow. The Virginian had only a white shirt they defined his muscles and sweatpants that loosely hung onto his hips as if they were hastily thrown on. The immigrant scrunched up his nose at the after thought of what he could’ve been doing then placed three fingers on Jefferson’s chest, pushing him back to step in. The Southerner muttered a small 'rude' under his breath but Alexander ignored it in favor glancing around.

"Where is Philip?"

"I don't know. With Mary."

"You better fucking know. If you lost my child I will sue you."

"Sue me huh.” He repeated with scoff. “I didn't. He’s in Mary's room, with Mary. Anyways I’m interested on what you’d sue me for. Please, feel free to explain.”

"Sue you for being stupid. I don't know. Fuck off."

"No, you." Was the petty reply he got. Alexander send a flat look to man. Before retorting, thundering footsteps were coming from the stairs and a body crashed into his own.

"Christ," he breathed out, physically taking two steps back at the child that crashed into him.

"Sorry Pops." The curly haired boy grinned then glanced out the door, gasping in delight. "Is that Uncle Lafayette's car!"

Alexander huffed, glancing out. "I don't know. Why don't you go figure it out."

Philip ran down the stairs to the car, crashing into the Frenchman with more force than he had with Alexander.

"Lafayette?"

Alexander turned and looked the Virginian curiously when hearing him. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Jefferson slowly nodded his head, watching the Philip and Lafayette talk. The Frenchie looked up then a smile kissed his lips. "Thomas! I should've known you were the arrogant Virginian asshole mon petite ami was talking about!"

Jefferson sent Alex a dirty look before shrugging to Lafayette. "I suppose you should've."

Lafayette sent another grin before coaxing Philip in the car.

Alexander was about to step away until he felt cold, long fingers wrap around his wrist. He whipped around and raised an eyebrow at Jefferson. "What?" He hissed.

"Are you... busy tomorrow?" Jefferson hesitantly asked.

Alexander paused a moment and almost recoiled. Was Jefferson going to ask him on a... no. God no.

"Yes. I am." He stiffly nodded.

The Southerner cursed then let go of him. "Do you know an babysitters?"

Alexander paused then huffed. "There's plenty. It's New York City. Just look it up and you'll probably find one.." He sighed then turned, marching away before Jefferson could get in another word.

————

After being dropped off by Laf, he greeted Peggy then took his children, tucking in Junior and Angie before heading to Philip's room to tuck him in.

The freckled boy, jumped into bed, looking at Alex expectantly. Alexander sighed and walked over, lifting the blankets, letting the small feet slide under before pulling it up to those freckled cheeks. Alex sat down sighing a little.

"So. How was today?" Alex hummed.

Philip grinned and sat up, legs coming up to his chest. "It was good. School was good! During art today, Mary drew a bird and it looked so real, Pa! If you just could've seen it! I told her to show it to Mr. Trumbull and he said it looked really good,that if she kept working she could be a real artist!"

Alexander nodded his head, smiling at the boy. Despite people saying he looked like himself, he could only see Eliza in Philip. His positive aura, his eyes, his nose, his hair. He had Eliza's kind eyes, and his own intuition and assertive personality. Everything in physical appearance seemed to scream Eliza but his personality was so much like his own. That's what scared him the most-

"So after he said that, she started coloring and she made blue jay! She showed it to Mr. Jefferson and he said that she'd 'without a doubt' be an artist one day!" Philip grinned all teeth.

Alexander nodded once again. "So how was your play date with Mary?"

"It was great. Today Mary told me about their home on Virginia called Monti... Montoch... Mon-ti-cello..." He spoke slowly, thinking it over before nodding. "Monticello.. She says their going back for Christmas break. She said she could ask Mr. Jefferson to let me go with them!"

"To Monticello?" Alexander quirked an eyebrow up.

Philip nodded with a big grin. "Yeah!"

"Uhm.. no. I don't think that will happen Pip.."

Philip's face immediately fell and Alexander immediately regretted it. "Why not!?"

"Well Philip.. I don't like... I don't feel comfortable with you going to Virginia alone.."

"Well I wouldn't be alone, I'd be with Mary and Mr. Jefferson."

"Philip I can’t do this now-"

"But Pops, why not? I'm old enough. I'll be basically eleven by then."

"Philip. I just.. I don't trust him enough okay? We'll talk more when we get there but right now the answer is no."

Philip's arms crossed across his chest and he sent a glare at Alex. "Fine. Goodnight. Have fun on your stupid dinner date tomorrow." He slipped under the covers, rolling from him, huffing to show his annoyance.

"Philip, come on. Don't be that way." Alexander sighed, touching his back.

Philip rolled away so Alex wasn't touching him. Alexander rolled his eyes and tucked the covers into his side, pressing a kiss on to the curly mess on top of Philip's head. Alex stood up and walked over to the door, looking back.

"Love you.." He murmured.

There was brief pause before a muffled 'love you too' was heard. A small smile crossed Alexander's face. He flicked off the light then quietly shut the door.

The next morning was absolute hell. Alexander, being ever the responsible parent, was leaning against the counter, large cup cradled in his palms, staring off into space as he silently nursed his coffee, leaving the children to fend for the themselves for food. Philip was climbing the counter to retrieve bowls, cups and plates sliding around the counter and clattering on the floor in shatters. Angelica was in the pantry on the third shelf, trying her hardest to achieve the cereal she was looking for. Just to top it off, Junior decided to sit on the ground, entertaining himself with the glass shards. It was lovely morning.

The door was quietly opened then closed. Footsteps padded into the kitchen, revealing John. Alexander watched John physically step back in surprise at the sight of the chaos. Alexander only sipped more coffee.

John looked around a quick moment before rushing around, scooping up Junior off the ground, turning to glare at Alexander.

"Alex, what the hell?" He turned and made Philip and Angelica get back safely on the ground. Alexander finished his coffee and put the cup down, only to have Junior shoved into his hands. "Go clean up and get dressed y'all hear? Every single one of you."

Philip and Angelica grumble but obey and shuffle out of the room. Alexander sighed and shook his head before walking off to his own bedroom to clean him and Junior up.

Once he came back out to the kitchen, Junior running after him, he was welcomed to the children peacefully eating. Helping Junior into the seat next to him, he began to help him eat while John cleaned the broken glass from the floor.

A few silent moments passed,the sound being the children eating. Alexander tensed when feeling John’s hands on his shoulders, not noticing him walking over. He slowly relaxed his shoulders and glances up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You are a mess.” John sighed and shook his head. Alexander shrugged and continued to quietly help the youngest eat. “What’s wrong?” Again, Alex only shrugged.

The silence weighed heavy in the air. It was cut through when a loud chime rang, Peggy saying she was waiting outside. John began to gather plates as the kids ran to go get their bags. Alexander cleaned Juniors face before picking him up and went to pack a small bag for him.

Sending the kids out, watching them drive away with Peggy, he turned and stepped inside, shutting the door softly and he sighed, looking at John. Said man was facing him, arms crossed with an expectant look on his face.

Alexander groaned and passed him, padding into his room, John trailing closely behind. “I don’t want to do this John. I don’t even know this guy’s name.”

John rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s some Virginian Senator. Real rich guy. Just give him the good ol’ Hamilton charm.”

Alexander sighed and flopped onto his bed. “I’m old John! The Hamilton charm was college thing. Now I’m old!”

“Babe, twenty eight is not old. This guy is older than you. Angie said he’s in his early thirties. You can woo him easily.”

Alexander only grumbled in response. John rolled his eyes and grabbed his arms, tugging him up. “Let’s go. We’re going to get some coffee and then we’re going to go question Angelica. And then you’ve got a date at four.”

Alexander heaved out a sigh. “I hate you sometimes.”

“You love me and you know it.”

“Shut it-“

——~+~——

The car ride was peaceful. It was peaceful after they fought about who’d drive, after they argued about what coffee place to go to, after they bickered about wether or not Starbucks drive-thru is quicker then going inside. Finally they came to a decisions the drive-thru and both were peacefully nursing on their coffees as John drives to Angelica’s house.

Pulling into the driveway, Alexander huffed and slipped out of the car, John following along. Walking up the door and knocking impatiently, the door was quickly opened, startling Alex back. In the doorway was Angelica’s oldest, Philip Church, looking up at them with a raised eyebrow.

The thirteen year old boy hummed. “Uncle Alex,” he greeted. “Mother is in the kitchen.” With that he turned to walk back into the living room.

Alexander heard John scoff behind him, but choose to ignore it, traveling his way to the kitchen. The boy was right, Angelica was helping her youngest, Elizabeth, eat what looked like cereal, while John Church was placing dishes into the small dishwasher. The Brit gave a small nod in greeting, but said nothing else.

Angelica looked up, eyebrow raised in judgement but her expression softened at the sight of Alex. “Alexander.” She smiled softly. “What do you need?”

Alexander and John joined her at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Tell me more about this Senator... like his name maybe?”

Angelica frowned, looking down at little Elizabeth. “Well...” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with updates! @demmygal
> 
> This story is based off of nothing, but the fun of school and random romantic shit I decide to put in it. If you have any suggestions, editing issues you see, or complaints about the amount of politics and political opinions please message me. Keep it out of the comment section, I’d like to keep this story as peaceful as possible. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions or prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and texting me on tumblr! Honestly i need friends lmao.


	5. Madison and Hamilton were bffs for like six months while writing the Fedralist papers. Mads liked him as a person but thought his ideals were trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally forever. I had a huge writers block but i think i’m back. imma try to up date every month at least. Enjoy this unedited chapter. It may be what you least expect >:)

Angelica let out a small sigh, sending Elizabeth out to the living room. Church glanced at them before turning off the water, following Elizabeth to give them some privacy. Alexander sat down, John Laurens joining in the chair next to his own.

This wasn’t exactly ideal. He does want to know who this mystery bullshit guy is. He’s never been a fan of blind dates. The only time it work in his favor is when he got sent on one with John and that’s how they ended up so close. They’d tried the dating scene briefly in college, but then Alex met Eliza and John got set up with Martha. Even though they had split apart, they still find themselves as close as they were for those two months they were together. Alexander often finds himself seeking comfort in John’s arms rather than Angelica and Peggy’s just out of the closeness they’ve always held for each other. John is basically the older brother James never was to him.

Angelica pushed a plate away and the loud scraping sound pulling Alex out of his inner monologue.

"His name is James Madison. He's been single for a few years. His wife died a few years back of cancer.... five years ago? He's interested in you Alex okay? I've talked you up a bit and he's seemed genuinely interested... Do /not/ fuck this up alright? This is as new to him as it is to you."

Alexander let out a puff of air. "Okay... Uhm what are some safe topics?" He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. He knew this was a fucking bad idea. Of course she’d set him up with some guys that’s wife had also died. _A way to relate_ as she had put it previously. It’s bullshit.

Angelica looked at him, lips pressing together. "Well... I don't really know. I don't know him well, just don't talk politics, don't talk past partners, don't even ask about,, his job alright? He's as far to the right as it gets. I'm surprise he even wanted to go on a date with a man." She scoffed, leaning an elbow on the table

Alex's nose automatically scrunched up. Fucking of course. Angelica knows all Alex talks and complains about is politics so she goes and sets up him up with the goddamn republican party leader. This guy is probably right up there with Jefferson.

John looks at Alex before sighing. “Give him a chance man. I mean, sure politics are.... important to you, but he could be a good person, someone you could get along with." John tried to reason, Angelica nodding in agreement.

Angelica clicked her tongue, leaning against the table. "He's right Lex."

Alexander sighed and shook his head. "I'll try, but I swear if he starts talking about gun rights or some bullshit, I'm leaving-"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't bring it up. Anyways, where are the kids?"

"Peggy's."

Angelica's face immediately contorted. "You seriously trust your children with her? She's my sister, I love her, but for Gods sake, she forgot my Philip in the store and he had to call me to pick him." She shook her head.

John snorted.

Alex bit his lip to hold back a smile. "I... trust her.. for a few hours at least. She doesn't take them anywhere anyways... They're quite... difficult to take in the stores together, plus AJ adores her for some reason so.."

Angelica shrugged.

John sighed dramatically, draping himself over the chair. "Lexi, I'm bored. Help."

Alex didn't hesitate. "No." He blinked innocently.

John pouted then stood up. "Let's go get Gil to get you ready."

Angelica scoffed and stood up, starting on cleaning the kitchen counter. "You do that. Alex, make sure to text me how it goes."

Alex nodded his head, standing up. "See ya Angie." He waved while being pulled out by John. He barley caught the 'don't call me that' by the time they were stepping out on the porch.

John slipped down off the porch, Alex following close behind. "Well Lex, I think y'all got some speech planning you've gotta do." He hummed

—-~+~—-

Alex stood in front of the mirror at Lafayette's house, Laf just finishing off the best ponytail he had pulled his hair back into. John convinced him this morning to shave his face, claiming it took off a few years of his age. He was a fidgeting mess. He hadn't been on a date in a good 5 years by this point and he was not looking forward to meeting this dick at all.

Once John and Alex arrived at Lafayette's house, they decided to do some wikipedia checking since they only knew a little bit about the guy. Turns out the dude isn't just conservative, oh no, he's well on his way to burning down the whole goddamn country. He comes from old Virginian money, is one of the main faces for the Republican party, and is the leader of the senate. The man advocates against abortion and other shit. It’s gonna be a rough date...

John, despite his outspoken aggression about most matters, told Alex to just not bring it up and ignore it. No one wants to make enemies with a politician and he has a good point. It still makes Alex secretly wish he would've continued on his law degree instead of taking up education, but Eliza insisted he do so if she was dropping out to have his baby. He gave up and reluctantly switched his major, lucky that it was only his first year. He loves teaching the fourth graders yes. He's always had a soft spot for kids, but he still wishes he could go back on it and try to be a lawyer. Maybe this country would be in a better place than it is currently.

Lafayette came in the room, smirking at Alexander’s face. “Excited?”

Alex deadpanned. “No.” He replied, stubbornly turning his back. He didn't want to get ready. He didn't want to go on this date. If only he could just have his Eliza back. There was no replacing her, no matter how hard he'd try. When she died, she ripped out and took the corner of his heart that had her name on it and there's no replacing that spot. A little bit of him gotten taken from him and went with her and it struck him hard. He didn’t want to replace her.

Laf put a gentle, calming hand on his back. “Don’t worry about it mon petite. Tout ira bien, je suis sûr.” He placed his hands on his shoulder and began to dig out the stiff knots in his back. Those gentle, slim thumbs, working into them, gently curling them out. Alex unconsciously arched his back into the feeling, head lightly tipping back. He really did miss having some to do this for him. Eliza used to get behind him every Friday and have to him sit up to work on the knots from having hunched over his desk all week, grading papers and lesson planning.

“Pas avec cette bite.” Alex huffed. The finger on his back stopped moving and he could hear the gentle sigh coming from Laf. He could picture him even though he wasn’t looking at him. His head gently shaking, his eyes pitying him. Alex frowned, but kept by his words stubbornly, not wanting to take it back now that he’s set it.

“We best get going so you won’t be late.” Lafayette sighed. His hands slipped off his shoulders and when Alex turned around, he just saw Gilbert’s back disappear.

—-~+~—-

Walking into the restaurant was slightly nerve racking. It was an expensive restaurant, one Alex couldn’t dream to afford. It was filled with important politicians, known actors in the area, lawyers, business owners and over all, a bunch of rich fucks. Not a place an elementary teacher should be going. Thankfully Angelica had told Lafayette where they were going and he’d dressed him up well to meet the dress code. He made him where a full suit, pulled his hair back slickly and even made him where a bit of makeup to cover his dark circle and making his lashes longer. Something about it being enticing? Okay-

He wasn’t underdressed though so that made him feeling a little better. He’d walked up to the podium in the door and mutter who he was with. The server raised an judgements questioning eyebrow at him, but did say any more and had a waitress lead him to where Madison was waiting. Whatever Alex was expecting, this certainly wasn’t it. He’d seen pictures of him on his Wikipedia search, but he wasn’t expecting the man to be so.... small. Alex knew a lot about being tiny. He’d always been made fun of because of his height and that fact that he barley has any muscle and was practically a twig, but he was expecting this guys to be a little.. bigger. The man sitting at the table had broad shoulders, they was some muscle shown, but looked short, and wasn’t exactly big. No use in judging though. Alex gave a polite smile that the man returned and he stiffly sat across from him.

Alex daintily picked up the menu and about had a stroke when seeing the prices. A glass of fucking water costed ten goddamn dollars. He schooled his expression and picked out the cheapest, smallest thing he could find, gently putting the menu down, frowning at the quietness between them. Madison seemed to be pleasantly fine with the silence and looked even content, but Alex couldn’t stand it. It was way to goddamn quiet. He needed conversation, he needed to talk just he didn’t know about what. He didn’t know what to say. He could ask about the weather but that’s just fucking weird. He could talk about one of their careers but everyone has already told him not to say anything about that. He’s always been a rule breaker though.

Alex cleared his voice and brought his hands awkwardly down to his lap. “So.. you’re a senator right?” He got an affirmative _mhm_ at that and he bit his lip.

“What state do you represent?” Of course he already knew the answer to this because of his research earlier and it seemed that Madison knew he knew as well based on how he looked over his menu at him questionably, but decided to humor him with a stiff _Virginia_.

Alexander spoke without thinking as always muttering to himself. “I know the other senator.” and that gained Madison’s attention as the man put down his menu and crossed his hands on top of the table. “Do tell how?” He inquired.

Alexander looked him, his mouth open, words stuck his throat before he looked at the table, quietly drumming his fingers. “Our kids are close.” He answered quietly.

“You have children?” Madison raised an eyebrow and Alex slowly nodded.

“I have three. My son is close with his youngest, Mary.” Alex shrugged slightly. He was hoping the conversation would continue like this. Talking about his children was easy.

Madison’s eyebrows drew together curiously. “He never told me she’d gotten a friend.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “You talk often?” Right after those words came out of his mouth, he immediately felt like an idiot. Of course they’d talk often. They only represent the same goddamn state and work together practically everyday. Fucking christ he’s an idiot.

Madison scoffed softly and hummed. “Yes we do. Cant see why he hasn’t told me though.”

Alexander just hums, not totally replying. He’d likely say something he’d regret after. He’s learn to keep his filter on.

The date went on simply, they’d ordered and had dinner keeping a small conversation, but not going to in-depth into anything else.They’d finished and Madison offered to pay and Alex reluctantly allowed him to as long as he could pay tip, not wanting to seem like he’s leaching money off of him. They walked out together and Madison offered him a ride which Alex turned down, just taking a cab to Peggy’s instead. He’d arrived at her small studio apartment and was tackled by Angie, latching herself onto his leg after walking through the door.

Peggy looked up from her spot on the bed with AJ and she smirked. “So how was it Lex? Did you get some looove?” She teased.

Alex snorted. “Oh you know it.”

Peggy huffed a small laugh. “Tell me allll about it. Don’t leave out any details.”

Alex sighed and sat down with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with updates! @demmygal
> 
> This story is based off of nothing, but the fun of school and random romantic shit I decide to put in it. If you have any suggestions, editing issues you see, or complaints about the amount of politics and political opinions please message me. Keep it out of the comment section, I’d like to keep this story as peaceful as possible. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions or prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and texting me on tumblr! Honestly i need friends lmao.


End file.
